1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a terminal device such as a mobile phone terminal device, to a terminal control method of controlling the terminal device, and to a program that executes the terminal control method. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a technology that is applied to a terminal device having a function of receiving a radio signal, such as a television broadcast signal.
2. Description of Related Art
As display panels provided in portable small terminal devices, such as mobile phone terminal devices, display panels having a touch panel have become popular. Touch panels are input devices through which input is possible by touching the display surface thereof with fingers or a pen, and thus, various input operations become possible in coordination with display on a display panel.
Additionally, small terminal devices, such as mobile phone terminal devices, are formed into multi-functional terminal devices by incorporating a function differing from the original function, such as a wireless phone call function. For example, mobile phone terminal devices having a function of receiving a television broadcast signal and performing display and audio output of a video by using the received broadcast signal have been developed.